


Just Before

by fairyminseok



Series: Drabbles 2015/2016 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: minseok laments on his idol days from his shared high rise beijing apartment minutes before the news breaks out. luhan tells him its worth it. he thinks he believes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Before

The balcony is chilly today, but it's Minseok's calm place, his place to think and to breathe in the questionable Beijing air, nursing a glass of wine between his slightly crossed legs. Any other day it would probably be his home brewed coffee, rich and exactly how Lu Han likes it, but today Lu Han had practically shoved the glass of wine into his hands. _You'll need something stronger_. He'd said, For the stress.

Minseok doesn't drink that often, at least not too much, but they're minutes, seconds away from facing the truth of their situation, from facing the world and all it has to say. They're sitting side by side on the cool floor, backs against the brick of the apartment building and knees pushed together, Lu Han dozing against Minseok's shoulder, eyes shut and mouth hanging open unattractively.

Minseok pokes him -- not hard, but enough to get his attention -- and Lu Han jolts, blinking at him through half-lidded eyes, looking completely lost. "It's nearly time." Minseok mutters, and he must sound pathetic, voice strained and quiet, sigh escaping his lips, because Lu Han towards him hugs him tightly. He's all warmth, safety, just Lu Han. Always just Lu Han, the same now as he always has been, if not more mature, and a little more wearied.

"I'm thinking." Minseok starts, pausing and huffing out a breath. He leans back against the wall more, glancing at his phone. Five minutes until the article is posted. Five minutes until the world finally knows about their relationship, about them. "I'm thinking about how far we've come. We've been through so much, Lu."

Lu Han says nothing, just curls his free hand around Minseok's waist to meet his other one, waiting for Minseok to continue.

"We're going to go through so much more aren't we?" Minseok starts again, voice coming out hurried, stress evident in his tone. "There were the bad things before, the schedules, the illness, the fighting, the hiding. But now, everyone knows, and people will hate us."

"And some people will love us." Lu Han says, voice reassuring, firm. "We'll get hate, we'll get an annoying amount of attention. But we'll survive. We have our apartment, our lives. It's worth it to finally be free of the one thing holding us back. You're not an idol anymore."

"But you still have your movies." Minseok argues, and his hands shake, wine sloshing dangerously in it's glass. He's nervous, agitated, a state Lu Han is more often in, their dynamic temporarily switched. "You'll be in public, and it's going to hurt your career."

"Minseok." Lu Han interrupts him, but he doesn't sound angry, doesn't sound upset, just sounds like himself. "It's going to be fine. It's worth it. I'll be fine, you'll be fine. We've planned this for so long and we can't go back now."

And Minseok believes him -- thinks he believes him, taking a deep breath and exhaling shakily, leaning into Lu Han's comforting embrace, watching the lights of the sky dance across his vision. It's worth it.


End file.
